User talk:Egan Loo
Welcome to Memory Alpha! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database -- thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. One other suggestion: If you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! :You might have noticed i added the apostrophes back to , because they are part of wiki markup code. see help:wiki markup Captain Mike K. Barteltalk Your user page Hi, Egan Loo. It would be nice if you could add some content on your user page. It doesn't have to be much. If you don't like to, I will create a page containing a link to this talk page to remove your user page from our list of "wanted pages". Please see Memory Alpha:Your user page for more information. Thanks, Cid Highwind 11:28, 9 Sep 2005 (UTC) Capellan names Notes citing the correct pronounciation of a word is not non-canon information. Even so, it is allowed in italics at the end of a page. --Alan del Beccio 22:34, 31 August 2006 (UTC) : I think you are misusing the idea of "non-canon", as your examples have nothing to do with this situation, merely a mispronounciation. Clearly the intent with these "pronounciation guides" is to clarify that the spelling does not necessarily match the pronounciation, that is intended to be added resource for the reader to the article, not an attempt to introduce a non-canon element to the article. --Alan del Beccio 22:58, 31 August 2006 (UTC) :: A note citing the pronunciation for one term in the series is valid. However, an additional note about an unknown, uncited rule that all Capellan double vowels have a break, when there are examples in the series that conflict with that unknown rule, is not valid. Without a production note stating that this is "correct" and the other version is a mispronunciation, we shouldn't include that unwritten rule for NPOV's sake. That's why the additional note is non-canon and even conflicting without additional, verifiable information. Egan Loo 23:12, 31 August 2006 (UTC)